battlestationspacificfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Pearl Harbor
Attack on Pearl Harbor is the opening mission in the Japanese Campaign. It is one of few missions in which the player only controls aircraft; you will pilot a B5N Kate torpedo plane, a D3A Val dive bomber, and the infamous A6M Zero. The Harbor itself is historically accurate. Ford Island is smack in the middle of the harbor, battleship row is right, and the USS Phoenix is anchored in the right place. You can also find an army base to the northwest of the harbor, another base to the north with a radio tower, that if destroyed, triggers hidden dialouge, and Hickam field is to the east. Interesting, Pearl City and Honolulu are not present, no matter how far east or north you go. 'Objectives' Primary: *Destroy all highlighted enemy aircraft on the ground. *Bomb the USS Nevada twice. *Hit the USS West Virginia with two torpedoes. *Secure air superiority (down five P-40s ). Secondary: *Sink the USS Monaghan ''before it rams the Japanese Mini Submarine. '''Hidden:' *Destroy the USS Neosho ''while it is adjacent to the USS ''California. 'Achievements:' *'Surprise Attack-'''There are two B-17s parked in the southwest corner of the island near the second group of P-40s. Strafe and destroy these before moving on to get the achievement. *'Deadly Accuracy-'When you get to the second part of the mission, instead of bombing the USS ''Nevada, ''start targeting the magazines of all of the other ships. Remember, it takes a few moments for each ship's magazine to be able to be blown up again. It may take awhile, but when you blow up 20 magazines, you should get the achievement. *'Past Memories (see below for details)-'Sink Henry Walker and shoot down Donald Lockear in Pearl Harbor. Strafing Ford Island The first part of the opening mission in the Japanese campaign pits the player at the controls of an A6M Zero (or a Shinden, if you did the upgrade). After a lenghty cutscene, head for the large island in the center of Pearl Harbor. Make a single pass on the nearest group of P-40s, and then head straight for the Elco PT straight ahead. It is the only one labeled in the mission, and should be a very easy target. Destroy the Elco and start focusing on the aircraft on the ground. Simply make a strafing pass on each group, and loop back for another. It is, however, a newbie's deathtrap, as a beginner can easily stall out at low altitude and crash. Don't forget to take out the two B-17s in the southwest corner of the island before moving on. When all of the grounded planes are ablaze, order your planes to land to move on. Devasting a pair of Battleships After another cutscene, you will gain control of a squadron of D3A Vals. Your target is the battleship ''Nevada. ''Before bombing the battleship, head straight for the tanker ''Neosho. ''When it is adjacent to the battleship ''California, ''strafe it's fuel tank, then finish it off with a bomb. Both ships will blow up and sink. Then, head for the USS Nevada. Bomb it twice, and the battleship will begin moving south. If you follow it, it will either get sunk by friendly Kates, or it will get stuck near the USS ''Downes and Cassin ''and then it will get sunk. After the ''Nevada ''is bombed, you will be transfered to a squadron of torpedo bombers. Your first target is the destroyer USS ''Monaghan. ''The DD is after a friendly mini submarine, on a course to ram it. ''Monaghan ''is a Clemson-class destroyer, and unusually, it only takes one torpedo to sink it on this mission. Approach the destroyer and torpedo her, then focus on the mission critical target: the battleship USS ''West Virginia. ''Send two torpedoes into her hull. After she is hit twice, a cutscene will commence, and the battleship will capsize. A Final Dogfight The fourth and final part of the mission puts the player back in a A6M Zero. Using this aircraft, you have to shoot down five P-40 Warhawks. You spawn almost directly above the center of Ford Island, where Warhawks are taking off. Quickly dive and take out a P-40, then finish off four more enemies. If you want the ''Past Memories ''achievement, then you will have to shoot down Donald Lockear's P-40. His plane is identical to all other P-40s, and his plane spawns above and behind you after after about 12 seconds of flying time. His icon is dark blue on the minimap. You will have to shoot him down before another Zero does, so be quick! After you shoot down five enemy fighters, you will hear the Hawaiian governor giving a speech and the mission will end. Notes *This is probably the easiest mission in the game as it is next to impossible, even on veteran difficulty, to get shot down in the first 3/4 of the mission as the are barely any AA threats, and they are completely inaccurate, and it isn't hard to get shot down in the last quarter, either. *There is hidden dialougue in this mission. Strafe and destroy the radio tower to the north of the harbor, destroy the USS ''Arizona with dive bombers, and sink the USS Utah and/or the USS ''Oklahoma ''with torpedo bombers to hear it. *Oddly, there are no parked aircraft at Hickam Field. *There are five B-17s, six P-40s, and countless PBY Catalinas on the ground on and around Ford Island.